A Story of Triumph: RewriteRedux
by KidCountry17
Summary: This is a rewrite of A Story of Triumph, there will be some similarities to the original, but there will be a lot of new stuff. It's almost a whole new story!


**So Guys! I know it has been a long time since I have published anything, and I am sorry. But I sure hope this redo of A Story of Triumph makes up for it! There will be some similarities to the original, but there will also be a lot of differences too! I hope you all like it! Remember, leave a comment if you do or not! All comments, follows, and favs are greatly appreciated!**

Humphrey POV

I woke to my alarm. I turned it off as I got up and went to take a shower. I spent about 10 minutes in the shower, getting clean, and preparing myself for the day. then I got dressed and went down stairs to get breakfast.

I had bacon, eggs, and a pancake. After that I got my bag and went to school. I went to the garage and got in my Lamborghini Limited Edition Veneno. Yeah, after my parents died, they left their money to me, so, I have quite a lot, and used some to get the car I own.

I leave the garage and head to school. The silence of the drive to school was interrupted by the music I was playing. Since I live rather close to the school, there is usually only enough time for one song, and today the song was Bottoms Up, by Nickelback.

Once I got to school, I pulled into the parking lot just as the song ended, and parked in my usual spot. Getting out of my car, I grab by bag, sling it over my shoulder and head over to my friends.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey Humphrey," Shakey, Mooch, and Salty all respond at once.

"You guys got any plans after school today?" I ask, looking between the trio in front of me.

"Depends on if I have homework or not. If I do, then I am gonna go home and do it, if not, then I'll probably head to the races," Salty answered.

"Same here," Both Mooch and Shakey replied at the same time.

After we spend around 5 to 10 minutes talking about our plans for the day, the roar of a truck interrupts us.

We all knew who it was, after the years, the roar of that truck was unmistakably, that of head football jock, Zane Black. He is a rich kid in school, but other than his truck, and if you'd seen his house, you'd probably never know he was rich. He is a great guy, but can be a jerk at times.

His girlfriend, Riley Wilson, head cheerleader, is absolutely in love with him, or at least everyone else thinks so. The girl I love, Kate Blake, is sadly dating the football teams Quarterback, Garth, and Kate's sister Lilly, seems to have feeling for Garth, but is stuck without.

Soon after Zane pulls up, Garth arrives in his Lamborghini Aventador LD 700-4 Roadster. He got the car for his birthday a year ago, but everybody knows the car came from a distant relative, cause Garth's dad is a major drunk, and has no money.

Garth got out of his car, and soon his 2 friends Can-do and Hutch showed up. They all walked by me, when Kate pulled up to the school driving her Ford Raptor. Garth, being he boyfriend and all, went over to her.

"Hey babe." he said.

She smiled and kissed him quickly before the bell rang and we all went off to class. Looking at them once more, I growled lightly, before disappearing into the school and going to my 1st hour, which is History, but, it is not my favorite, and the teacher does not seem to really like me.

The good thing with my first hour is I'm a few days ahead of the class so I get some free time. Pulling out my phone, I plug in my earbuds to listen to my music, when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

Looking over, I see Kate.

"Hey Kate, you need something?" I ask in a hushed tone, so the teacher doesn't get mad.

"Could you help me? I can't find the answer to this one question," She asks in the same hushed tone as me.

"Sure," I say, looking over her paper, to the question she had pointed to.

Quickly, I look over her textbook, and find where the answer is.

"Here," I motion to the paragraph that contained the answer, "It is in the first few sentences of this paragraph,"

"Thank you Humphrey," She says, and continues on with her work.

After that, I put my earbuds in and listen to my music for the remainder of the class hour.

Once the bell rang and it was time for Math. It's my best subject and Ms. May loves me. I always do my work and am a good kid. Going to my locker I grab my books and head to class.

As I head for class, someone bumps into me and my books go sliding down the hallway. Looking around as I lean down to get my things, I see Garth, Hutch, and Can'do laughing, and I can tell it was one of them.

"What a klutz, he can't even hold his own books," Garth says laughing, drawing in the laughter of the other football players around him.

"Garth, knock it off, you're the one who made him drop his books," I hear Zane say, but I am just trying to get my stuff and get to class, and away from the torment of their laughter, at my expense.

As I gather all my things, before they can even say another word, I was gone, and off to class. Sitting down at my desk just as the bell rang.

"Dude, Humphrey, you're never the last one to class, what happened?" Salty asks.

"Garth bumped into me in the hallway and made me drop my books," Is my only response, as Ms. May begins handing out a test on our most recent chapter.

I quickly get started on it. It is a 50 question test, and to most, probably difficult, but, to me, it was pretty easy, and I got done first. About 30 minutes later, I stand up with my test in hand, and go to the front of class to turn in the test.

Ms. May quickly graded it and handed it back. On the top of the paper in the red ink of her grading pen, the number 100 is written and circled.

"Good job Humphrey," She says with a smile.

"Thank you," I answer as I take my test and return to my seat.

Placing it in my binder, I put my earbuds back in my ears, and play my music as the other in the class finish their tests.

After math is over it's time for P.E. The coach Ms. Becker is a pretty good coach. she has us do warm ups and then run 8 laps on the track.(For those who don't know that's 2 miles). At the start of our run, Garth and Zane are in the lead, with most of the class way behind. By the end of the first mile Garth was a good ways behind, and I had moved up to the front with Zane.

I love running, I just don't play sports. I have thought about it, but, if I don't do good at them, I know Garth and his buddies would make fun of me for it. Calling me a failure and all. They call me names anyways, sports would just make it worse.

As we run, I look over at Zane, and see him looking at me. I wanted to ask why he was looking at me, but he spoke before I could.

"So Humphrey, why don't you play any sports?" He asks.

"I just don't want to play with Garth. Cause I know that if I do not do well, him, and his buddies will just make even more fun of me, than they already do," I say.

He gets quiet for a moment then says, "I understand that. The best thing about football practice is I get to hit Garth and I have made him cry before." he says rather proudly.

"I bet that is fun," I say.

"Yeah, it's a perk of being one of the stronger ones on the team, the others can't hardly block me," He laughs.

"Wish I could hit Garth like that, ya know, where I can actually hit him, and not get in trouble," I tell Zane.

As we talked, the rest of our run seemed to just fly by. Taking in a heavy intake of air as I crossed the line, signalling we were done, I looked over and saw Zane doing the same.

Once we caught our breaths, we went into the field house to get a drink. Then, after we both had our share of water, we went back outside, and sat in the shade of a tree.

"How's it going with Riley?" I ask, just as we sit down.

"Great, here pretty soon, it will be our three year anniversary," He answers.

"Really? That's really cool that you two have been together that long," I say back in kind.

"Yeah, it's great. Humphrey, why do you not try for Kate?" He asked me.

"Well, for one, she's with Garth, and she's an Alpha of the school, I'm just an Omega, she's out of my league," I tell him.

"Nah, you want it, go for it, and can't you see she doesn't really care about him like people think?" He asks me.

"No, but, I just, I don't wanna get beat up for trying," I say quietly.

"Just go for it, you'll never get anywhere, if you never take any chances. It's never good to look back and regret things you didn't do," He says right as the bell ring.

I nod no. "Well and we text so I know this." he said. I laugh and then the bell rings. "Well see you later Zane." I say. "See ya." he says as we head our separate ways.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was more than ready for it. fourth hour seemed to just drag by, and not want to end, so I was happy when the bell rang, dismissing us for lunch.

Seeing my friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, all sitting over in front of the school on the steps, accompanied by Lilly, I walked over, and leaded against the railing.

"Hey guys." I said, walking over to them.

"Hey Humphrey," They all respond.

"So, how have your guy's day been so far?" I ask.

"Horrible, Garth and his damn squad of jocks, tried shoving me in my locker, and when that didn't work, they threw me in the trash can," Mooch complained.

"Yeah, I got throw in my locker, and they closed it on me," Shakey said in an embarrassed tone.

"I got a swirly," Salty said.

"They are so mean to you guys," Lilly said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, what about you Humphrey?" Mooch asked, with all their attention focusing on me.

"Not as bad as you guys. Worst was going to Math, Garth bumped me in the hall and made me drop my stuff, that's about it," I said.

"Ah, hey, aren't you gonna get lunch?" Salty asked.

"Oh, yeah, be right back," I say, walking over to the lunch room.

Getting in line, I grab one of those, spoon, fork, things we get for our lunches, and continue through the line, to get my food.

Once I have my food, I head out of the cafeteria to return to my friends, but, trip just as I exit the door. I know there was nothing natural in my way.

My tray flying out of my hands and splattering to the ground a few feet in front of me, but, I only hear it as I try not to hit my face on the concrete.

After a moment, I look back, and see Garth and his buddies laughing at me, I know it was Garth, it's always Garth.

"What the hell?!" I ask, anger boiling up inside me as I stand up, getting as much in his face as I can, as he is a good bit taller than I am.

"Oh, the coyote gonna try and fight?" Garth mocks, causing more laughter to erupt from his buddies.

Seething, I react before I can even think, my fist flying, hitting him as hard as I can on the bridge of his nose. The laughter going silent within seconds. Shocked faces all around as Garth grabs his now bleeding nose, groaning in pain.

"Ah! What the fuck?! I think he broke my nose!" He yells, though muffled from his hands.

For a moment, I stand in shock, what did I just do?! Oh god! I just punched Garth. Why am I not running? Oh, right, I'm frozen with fear.

Then, he looks at, eyes red, blood running down his face, and between his fingers. Oh, he looks mad.

"You're dead," He says, voice dark, and not at all joking.

And just like that, I run, feet carrying me as fast as possible, in the opposite direction from which Garth and his friends were. I hear Garth yell for them to get me, but, don't look, nothing, just run.

I can tell, by this point, others have taken notice to what was happening, as I begin to hear yells, encouraging Garth, to catch me. Now, I know I'm not all that popular, but c'mon guys, he's the biggest bully in school.

Rounding a corner to one of the buildings. I know, instantly, my escape will not happen. Due to, as I went around said corner, I feel something hard hit me, and then, I'm tackled onto the ground. Garth being the one who tackled me, within an instant, begins to hit me.

There is not much I can do, because he is a lot bigger, and stronger than me.

Trying to hide my face behind my arms, to stop some of the blows, is futile. My arms just keep slamming into my face.

"Garth, enough!" I hear someone bellow out, but it's faint, as my head really hurts, and I can't see or really hear anything.

All I know, is Garth pays no mind to whoever it was.

Then, the weight shifts, and the beating stops. Opening my eyes, I barely see Zane, holding Garth pinned to the ground. Garth struggling hard to get free.

My world goes dark, as I let the pain win, and blackout.

* * *

Waking up, keeping my eyes closed, the first thing I register is my head really hurts. Like a lot.

Trying to remember what happened, it takes a moment, then it all hits me like a train. I was stupid and reacted to Garth tripping me, and decided to hit him.

Now, opening my eyes, I squint at the brightness of the light, my eyes not at all being ready for it. After a while, my eyes adjust, and I can see the room. It's blindingly white. Trying to cover my eyes, something in my arms tugs, drawing my attention.

My eyes widen. It's an I.V. and it's then that I realize where I am. The hospital. Garth put me in the freaking hospital.

I'm drawn from my thoughts by a voice.

"Hey, looks who's awake!" The voice cheers. It takes me a second to put a name to the voice, but once I do, I'm kinda surprised.

Looking over, towards where the voice came from, I see Zane.

"H-Hey," My voice breaks, and sounds horrible.

"You're pretty brave man, hitting Garth like that," He says.

"I-I was mad, I just snapped," I explain, though my voice is quiet, and rough.

"Well, now that it seems you are better, I'm gonna head home. You rest up though," He says, grabbing what I guess was his bag.

"W-Wait," I say, looking at him as he pauses.

"Yes?" He asks, turning around and looking at me curiously.

"I wanna play football, will you help me get ready for it?" I ask nervously.

Expecting him to say no, I am surprised by his excited expression.

"You bet! When you get better, we'll sort out more details on it, so get better fast!" And with that, Zane leaves.

Leaving me alone in this horridly white room. I mean, why must they paint it so freakin white?

Laying there in the silence, I fall asleep.

* * *

 **Zane POV**

Leaving Humphrey's room, I head to my truck outside.

Getting to it, I unlock the door and look at the passenger seat.

It is covered in blood, and looks and smells atrocious.

Sighing, I climb up into the truck, and start it up, and roll down the windows.

"Before we even get started training, he is cleaning his blood out of my truck," I say a bit irritated by the smell.

Driving home, I think back on how the day was, other than the Humphrey incident.

The worst part, really, I'm starting to feel like Riley is growing tired of me, and I'm trying to find someone who will put up with me, when she won't.

It sucks, three years, and now, we don't spend as much time together, and we are both starting to hang out with different people, instead of each other.

Like me for instance, I don't hang out with the guys, or Riley, I hang out with Dominique, one of the star volleyball players.

Though, it doesn't seem like Riley even cares, and I guess that's why I hang out with Dominique, she cares about how I feel, and about what I have to say.

I pull from my thoughts as I pull down my road, and into my driveway.

Rolling up my windows, and turning off my truck, I open the door and step out, closing the door behind me.

Walking to the door of my house, I unlock it and step inside, closing the door with my foot as I continue to the kitchen.

Setting my bag on the counter, I lean over with a sigh. This all seems like to much, I don't wanna cheat, but I want to be with someone who genuinely cares, and right now, it doesn't seem like that's Riley.

"Gah!" I yell and push off the counter, punching the air.

I want to cry, shout, hit something, but all I do is yell, but not at the person I want to yell at.

Riley, it seems like she is trying to force me to cheat, or to do something that will give her a reason to be mad.

Giving up on the subject for the time being, I head upstairs, and into the bathroom.

"Maybe a shower will help," I say to myself as I walk into the bathroom, and turn on the shower. Making it warm, verging on hot, remove my clothing, and step in.

* * *

After my shower, I step out, and grab a towel to dry off, then grab some boxers, a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt, and put them on.

Leaving the bathroom, I go back downstairs and grab a bowl, cereal, milk, a spoon, and make my diner.

Still thinking about what I should do, I know it would be best to stick with Riley, focus on finding out what is going wrong, and fix it, but that would mean abandoning Dominique, and I'm not sure I can do that, it would devastate her, and hurt me, she's a great friend.

As I finish my cereal, I put the milk back in the fridge, and place my bowl in the sink.

After that, I check the time to see that it is 10:57 p.m. When it got so late, I don't know, but I do know that I am tired, and want to sleep.

Exiting the kitchen, I head up the stairs, and to my room.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I pull my shirt off and lay down. It's hot right now, so I don't cover up in the blankets, and soon, I relax and fall asleep. Normally I dream, but tonight, it was just sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake to the sun shining through my curtains and landing directly over my eyes.

Blinking I roll over to escape the pain of the bright sun, and try to fall back to sleep.

Though, that attempt is short lived, as I hear a knock on my front door.

Knowing they probably won't go away, I sigh, and get up, grabbing my discarded shirt from last night, and put it on as I descend the stairs and head to the door.

Looking at the door for a moment, the person knocks again, and I sigh, and grabbing the door knob. Twisting it and opening the door, to find someone I didn't expect to see there, at least not that early in the morning.

"Riley, what are you doing here this early?" I ask a little confused.

"Can I not come and see my boyfriend in the morning?" She asks with a bit of an attitude.

"Not usually, and especially not with that attitude," I say in return.

"I can go," She says with a scowl on her face.

"Lose the attitude and come in," I say walking away from the door, but leave it open.

"And close the door when you come in," I add as I enter the kitchen.

I hear the door slam and the click of heels as she walks into the kitchen not long after me.

"You need to get rid of her," She says, now rather angry.

I wish I could say I didn't know who she was talking about, or that I could do it, but I don't think I could get rid of her.

"Who?" I ask innocently.

If looks could kill, I'd have been dead.

"Don't play stupid! You know who!" She yells.

"You want me to get rid of her, she's a great friend, and she cares!" I yell back, getting just as angry.

I was seething, she wanted Dominique gone because she was jealous that Dominique was getting the attention she was denying me.

"I do care, I care enough to see that she'll leave you, that she's toying with you!" She says, trying to turn my friend into the bad guy.

"Bullshit! You care enough to want me, but not enough to actually care how I feel!" I continue to yell.

"It's either me, or her, it's your choice," She says in a calmer voice.

When she says it, I go pale.

She's gonna make me choose, and I don't think I can. I love Riley, I really do, but I love Dominique too.

"Y-You can't make me do that! I can't choose between the two of you, I want both of you to be part of my life," My voice weaker now, far from the yell it was.

She has a smirk, knowing she broke me.

"I'll give you until Monday at school, you better choose right," And with that, she turns and struts out of my house, as proud as hell.

* * *

As I hear her car start, pull out of my drive, I can feel tears well up in my eyes and threaten to fall.

Fighting them back, I suck it up, and head upstairs to get changed.

Entering my room, I go to my dresser and pull out a pair of jeans, and a black T-Shirt, and put them on, then put on my boots.

Leaving my room I head downstairs and grab my keys, wallet and phone off the counter.

Walking out the door, I lock it, and head to my truck and open the door, but don't get in, the stench of blood floods my noise.

Nearly gagging, I reach in, insert my keys in the starter, and turn on the truck, rolling down the windows a little to allow some air flow.

Then, I remove my keys, close the door, and go to my garage and open it.

Looking in, I see my other truck, matte black, and brand new. Just got it a few weeks ago, but haven't been driving it.

Walking up to the drivers side, I open the door and pull myself up. Starting the truck, 'Go Big or Go Home,' by American Authors came on.

With that, i put the truck in drive, and left. Initially I was gonna go to the hospital to check on Humphrey, but ended up in the drive-way of Dominique's house.

I came here a lot after I got into fights with Riley, now more than ever.

Sighing, I turn off my truck and get out. Walking up to the door, I knock, and wait for someone to answer.

It doesn't take long until I hear a shout saying, "Just a minute," Though I knew it wasn't Dominique.

It sounded more like her mother.

As the door opens, it is indeed her mother.

"Zane! Hi! What brings you here?" She asks joyfully. Yeah, her mom is rather peppy.

"Just decided to come by, is Dominique home?" I ask, searching what I can see of the living room of the white two story house.

"She is, why don't you come in." She says, stepping out of the way and allowing me in.

Once she closes the door, I give her a hug, which is a site to see, as she is rather short compared to my 6'4" height.

"She's in her room, go on up," She says, still smiling.

"Alright, thank you," I say and head up the stairs, stopping at the first door on the left, and knocking.

"Yes?" I hear Dominique ask.

"Room service," I say jokingly.

I hear movement, then the door opens to a girl in short-shorts, and a tank-top.

"Hey," She says softly.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" I ask.

"Not at all," She say stepping out of the way, and closing the door behind us.

Moving further into the room, we both sit on her bed, and I try to act like nothing is wrong, but she can always see right through my lies, and facades.

"What's wrong Zane?" She asks.

"Well, Riley can by this morning, and we got into a fight. She was mad because I have been spending more time with you than I have her lately, and said I had to choose between the two of you, and I just don't think I can do that," I say in all honesty, knowing it'd be best to just put it all out on the line.

She looks sad by the news, but I know she is trying to hide it.

"I can't tell you who to choose, but I just know you should choose whoever your heart tells you to, not who you feel you have to," She says.

I can hear the pain in her voice, she doesn't want to be the one left behind, and abandoned.

I don't want her to be either, but I don't want that to be Riley either.

"I-I just don't know, I want you both in my life, and would keep it that way, but Riley doesn't want that, she wants it to just be her, even when she ignores me half the time and wants nothing to do with me the other half. I love her, I really do, but she is a hard one to love," I say, nearing tears.

"Zane, if she's hurting you this much, why do you stay?" She asks.

She has a valid point, why am I staying? Why am I suffering this much pain?

"Three years is hard to just throw away, and up until recently, it seemed so perfect, she showed outward affection and love, and seemed to care, but then, that changed, and suddenly, she will hardly let me near her at school, and doesn't act like she cares, or even loves me anymore. And it all changed in what seemed like a day," I say brokenly.

"I'm so sorry things have become that way between you, is there anything you can think of as to why her attitude changed so suddenly?" She asks.

That should be an easy thing to answer, but I have to think about it.

"Well, about a month ago, she tried to start some stuff, and I said no, and I wasn't in the mood, she got huffy, and stormed out, do you think she's acting like this because I didn't want to have sex?" I ask a little bit uncomfortable with the question.

"Could be, I have to ask, was it like, shes gotten used to having sex with you, and since you just decided to not do it that one time, or is this the first time the subject has come up between you two?" She asks, seemingly uncomfortable as well.

"Not the first time it's come up, but I always say no, or that I'm not in the mood, so, we have never done it," I say, still thinking.

"Sounds like she's mad you aren't having sex, and is making you pay by not showing love, or anything form of affection," She says.

Geez, when she says it like that, it makes it seem like Riley has only been with me to try and get with me.

"Do you think she's only been with me for the most part to try and have sex with me?" I ask, my voice brimming on shattering with sadness.

"I don't really know Zane, that decision is yours, you decide that, I can't help, due to my opinion will be biased," She says, and I know she's right.

Giving her a soft and weak smile, I decide to change the subject, or change the mood at least.

"Well, thanks for the help. Hey, since I'm here, wanna watch a movie?" I ask hopefully.

She smiles at me, and I can't help but allow my small smile to grow in response.

"Sure, anything in particular you wanna watch?" She asks, getting up and heading to her movies.

"Whatever you want to, I'll watch," I say, ans wait for her to pick a movie.

After a moment, she stops rummaging through her movies and has one in hand.

"The Lion King," She says, not another word, and puts the disc in the DVD player, turns on her TV, and sits back on the bed next to me.

While the movie loads, we adjust to where we are both pressed against her headboard, shoulders barely touching.

Then, the movie starts, and though we've both seen it many times, neither of us say a word.

 **1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later**

Then as the movie ends, I look over at Dominique.

Smiling, she is asleep with her head on my shoulder, and my arm gently wrapped around her waist.

I have no clue when my arm ended up there, but I don't care.

Looking at her, I hear her door open and look up to see her mom. She was a soft smile but doesn't say a word, just closes the door silently and leaves.

Waiting for a few minutes, I look back at the girl asleep at my side.

She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping.

I had plans for the day, but they all just went out the window, as now, my only plans are to stay here with her, and that doesn't bother me in the slightest.

While she sleeps, I just lay there next to her and let her sleep while I think about stuff.

Is Riley really only with me so she can have sex? If so, she's pretty dang determined to get it, cause it's been three years, and I'm yet to let it happen.

Although, what if she's just mad at me cause I'm never in the mood.

Or what if she thinks I'm never in the mood cause I could be getting sex from someone else, or what if she thinks I'm gay?

Not that I have anything wrong with gays, but I'm not gay, and don't want her thinking that I am and possibly spreading rumors.

After what feels like forever, I finally grow tired from all my thinking, and fall asleep with my arm wrapped around Dominique, and my head resting on top of hers.

* * *

Waking up, I look over and see that Dominique is still asleep, but I have no clue what time it is.

Slowly, I pull my phone out of my pocket.

Checking the time, my eyes widen, it's been four hours, since the movie ended.

I've been here for almost seven hours. Though, honestly, I'm totally fine with that.

Then, my phone buzzes. I got a text.

Looking at the once more lit up screen of my phone, I see the I.D. of the person who texted me.

It's from Riley.

Sighing, I open it.

 _Riley: Why in the hell are you at HER house?!_

 _Me: Calm down, she is my friend, I just wanted to talk to her._

 _Riley: For seven hours?!_

 _Me: How the hell?!_

 _Riley: I followed you to her house this morning._

 _Me: You fucking psycho!_

 _Riley: I may be a psycho, but you, you are a cheating man whore!_

 _Me: I'm a cheating man whore?! You're damned mental!_

 _Riley: Sane enough to see the real you, we're done! And I'm just gonna make this hell for you!_

 _Me: The real me?! You were in this for SEX! I was in it cause I loved you! Now I see I was wrong in giving you MY love!_

 _Riley: Go to hell._

 _Me: I'll make sure to save your ass a seat!_

After that, she stops responding.

At this point, I'm shaking in anger, and I accidentally wake Dominique.

"Zane? What's wrong?" She asks softly.

Taking in a deep breath, I try and calm down, as I look at her. Phone still on, and still in hand.

"Riley just broke up with me," I say, a hint of sadness in my voice, but mostly anger at my own foolishness.

"Zane, I am so sorry!" She says like it was her fault.

Though, she probably does think that it is.

"Dominique, I promise, this is not your fault," I say.

"Did she break up with you over text?" She asks.

Silently, I nod my head yes.

"Um, may I read it?" She questions cautiously.

I hand her my phone, saying nothing.

As she reads it, I see a tear form in her eye, but right as it begins to fall, I stop it, and wipe it and the one that fell out of her other eye.

I will not allow her to cry for this.

This is not her fault, I'll not have her feel like it is either.

"You said it's not my fault, yet, this proves it is," She says quietly.

Taking my phone, I cup her cheek in my hand and make her look at me.

"No, this, this is not your fault at all. This is her fault, she over reacted. Do not ever think it is your fault, I beg of you, never blame this on yourself," I plead.

As I stare into her eyes, expecting an objection, she says nothing, just stares right back, my hand still on her cheek.

Slowly, I give in, and I think she does too.

Leaning forward slowly to make sure she is fine with this.

Then, our lips meet, and I feel fire. Blazing hot and running wild.

Like nothing I've ever felt.

Then, just as soon as it started, it's over, Dominique breaking the kiss.

"Z-Zane, I can't, I want to, but I can't, this isn't right," She sobs.

I'm heart broken, but say nothing, give no argument.

Just pull her into my embrace and let her cry, while allowing myself a few shed tears of my own, but no more.

* * *

After what seems like hours, but is really only about ten to twenty minutes, her sobs are unheard.

Though, she is still held in my embrace.

"May I ask why you can't?" I question quietly.

"Y-You just broke up with Riley, it's a rebound," She says.

I say nothing. To me, this is no rebound, but at this point, my argument is not valid.

Because that is what this seems like.

"Z-Zane, we're still best friends, and maybe in a few weeks, if you still want to, we can give it a try," She says.

I still say nothing, but I nod. I know my feelings won't change.

I love this girl, I love her more than anything. More than I could ever tell myself I love Riley.

"Dominique, I promise you, I will feel no different. You, you mean so much more to me than Riley ever did. You listen, you care about how I feel, that's more than Riley ever gave me," I say, trying to plead my case.

She just looks at me, saying nothing.

"I-I love you Dominique. I thought I loved her, and while I did at one point, I never felt anything compared to what I felt when you and I kissed, I never felt what I feel for you, I didn't care about her like I do you," I plead further.

"Zane, please, don't do this, I, I just, this doesn't feel right, you just ended a three year relationship and are moving on like it meant nothing," She says.

"After what she's done to me over the last month or so, I've had time to see it did mean nothing, she used me, she intentionally hurt me," I say.

"But it can't have been this easy to get over what you two once had," She argues.

"It wasn't, but we've really been over for a month, the relationship fell apart, and I had my time to be miserable, her saying it's over, just makes it official, but it's been over for a month, I'm over it, this, you, you are no rebound," I say.

Sighing, she nods.

"If you are sure, then yes, we can give it a go, but please, don't leave me to go back to her," She says quietly, like she knows the feeling.

"Is there any other reason you are trying to avoid this? I promise I won't, I promise I won't hurt you," I say.

"I've been cheated on, I've been the rebound, then abandoned for the one before me, I don't like it, I don;t want it to happen again," She admits.

"Dominique, I swear on my life, I will not do that, I won't go back to her, and I won't leave you," I say in full honesty.

A small yet weak smile crossing her lips.

"Alright, then I guess we can give," she motions with her hands between us, "this a chance."

I smile and nod, taking her into a soft embrace.

"Then, since you are giving me a chance, I promise to do my best."


End file.
